


Sirius Falls Asleep Waiting for Remus

by simplysirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Relationship(s), Remus x Sirius, sirius x remus, wolfstar, wolfstar angst, wolfstar fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplysirius/pseuds/simplysirius
Summary: Sirius tries his best to wait up for Remus after his prefect rounds, but when Remus returns to the dorm, he finds two cups of cold tea and a sleeping boyfriend on the couch.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 103





	Sirius Falls Asleep Waiting for Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr @simplysirius for daily fics and fanart! I also take requests :)

It was well past midnight by the time Remus had finished his prefect rounds for the night, trudging his tired body up to the dorm already half-asleep. He had spent the night writing up a couple of first years for sneaking out after curfew and keeping the peace between a couple Slytherins and a young Hufflepuff, and now all he wanted to do was slip into bed next to Sirius and sleep for the rest of his life.

The Fat Lady snored loudly from her portrait on the wall, and couldn’t even be bothered to open her eyes when Remus whispered the code word into her ear. The door swung open and Remus quietly tiptoed inside, taking care to step around the squeaks in the floorboards and avoid accidentally waking any of the sleeping figures in the paintings adorning the Gryffindor walls.

Remus was about to turn up the stairs and fall into bed with his shoes still on when he stopped at the bannister and peered towards the couch, where a familiar body draped over the cushions. Onyx strands of hair splayed over his face, and a fleece blanket lay across his lap, but those long eyelashes could only belong to one boy.

There were two cups on the table, one filled with tea, untouched and cold, and another with just the remnants of the teabag inside. Sirius had tried so hard to stay awake and wait up for Remus, but eventually, his heavy eyelids lost the battle and here he was, sleeping soundly in front of a dying fire.

Remus wished he could capture this moment in a frame. The way the dim moonlight filtered in through the tall windows and danced over Sirius’ pale skin painted a picture so beautiful it belonged in the Louvre, and the way his fingers, so limp and fragile, curled beside his head like a small child was a masterpiece even Michelangelo couldn’t hope to replicate. Remus rarely got to see this version of Sirius; peaceful and subdued, not vying for attention or plotting another wicked scheme, just quietly breathing and silently existing.

There was a perfectly good bed waiting for Remus just up the stairs, with freshly cleaned sheets and pillows fluffed just right, but instead of climbing those steps, Remus kicked off his shoes and tossed his robes to the side. Ever so carefully, he sank down into the couch and slotted himself against Sirius, letting his weight fall onto the sleeping boy and gently spreading the blanket over their bodies.

Sirius hummed at the feeling of Remus’ head dropping against his shoulder, and he reached back slowly to stroke his hair.

“I tried to stay awake,” he mumbled, his lips hardly moving and eyelids slowly fluttering. “Couldn’t.”

Remus pressed a kiss to his hair. “I know. Sleep, love.”

“Upstairs?”

“Too tired,” Remus said, shaking his head and letting his eyelids slip closed. The fire before them had long since lost its flame, but a handful of flickering embers still crackled, their heat kissing Remus’ cheeks goodnight.

Sirius nodded, lacking the energy to put up a fight, and let his fingers intertwine with Remus’. He had a whole night planned. Tea by the fire, maybe a little bit of Wizard’s Chess or a few stolen kisses, the whole room to themselves with no one to interrupt. But somehow, this, squished on the couch with Remus, huddled under one blanket, sighing at the soft caresses left on his skin, was better.

This was them, and only them.

This was love, and Sirius wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
